karnathdndfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pantheon
The Karnathi Pantheon is an ever-changing area of study. As scholars and priests uncover more about the Legend of Creation, and find tucked away bits of divine lore, the pantheon expands and so does the view of each individual God. Regions may have specific variations in styles of worship or even the attitude towards The Nine, but they mostly differ in what minor deities are acknowledged. The Nine The Nine, The Graced or The Anointed Ones is how the most powerful deities are referred to. Their existence is acknowledge by all regions of Karnath and all races. With many, their existence is apparent due to their direct interventions or blessings/curses they have bestowed the mortals. Some go as far as occasionally walking among the mortals and interacting with them. Even though considered as part of The Nine, Eldione is always seen as somewhat above the rest of them. She is believed to be the Creator of all, the eldest of them. Eldione Goddess of Life and Death, The Creator, The Mother Domains: Life, Death, Nature, Light, Blood Symbols: Lotuses, Phoenix and a single Large Tree (think kind of like the depictions of Yggdrasil) Eldione is the Eldest of the Gods, she is believed to be the origin of all and the creator of the other Graced, which is why she is often referred to as The Mother. From her came all life and to her all life returns. Even though the religions of other continents are not too well known to the scholars of Karnath, Eldione seems to exist in all of them- just under different names. Her priests have powers over nature and healing - though this power is much stronger than most initially believe. Capable of changing their form and communing with the wind and trees, of healing the gravely wounded and smiting the undead. Her temples alway have a hospital ward. Emjir God of the Dying, The Archivist and The Reaper Domains: Grave, Knowledge Symbols: Crows, Bats, Coyotes and Funerary items Emjir is a solemn God that stands neutral in the struggles of the mortals, his only duty is to watch over the transition of a soul from life to death. He is often referred to as Eldione's First. He would carry the beings she created and set free back to her side once their time came, to the mortals he gave a means of respecting their dead. He is also believed to be the keeper of the history of mortals, tending to archives which hold the records of their lives. His priests prepare the dead for burial and ensure they do not rise as undead, they also have strength against the undead - able to smite them like no other. Qasoi God of War, Rage and Violence Domains: War, Tempest, Strength, Zeal, Ambition Symbols: Blood, Wolves, Weaponry (especially melee, rarely ranged) Qasoi is a vicious and ambitious God, headstrong and prone to volatile behaviour. He rushes head first into bloodbaths and brings havoc when he walks the mortal realms. His influence is believed to spark the most violent battles and war is the ultimate offering to him. He watches over warriors and rewards great deeds. He is sometimes seen as a malevolent God, bringing suffering to the mortals and even causing destruction within the divine realms. His priests excel in battle, inspiring others to fight and are capable of incredible feats of strength and stamina. Warriors will often pray to him before battle. Agrasil God of the Ostracized, The Peacemaker, The Protector Domains: Light, Protection, Solidarity Symbols: White cloak, white ribbons, a single coin, snakes Agrasil is depicted in varying ways, as he is a deity of the people. Many see him as a powerful protector, benevolent and generous. Others will describe him as a modest deity, one that is kind and will listen to all those who ask for his attention or aid. He is said to protect the downtrodden and offers salvation through piety. His priests are forbidden from doing any harm unless it is to protect another and must willingly give even their last shred of clothing or their last coin if someone is in need. In return they have protective magic and warding abilities beyond compare. Many paladins also flock to Agrasil, serving in his name to bring good to the world and aid those who need it. Vivna Goddess of Love, Sex, Marriage, Pleasure, Mothers and Children, The Patron of Orphans Domains: Life, Protection, Trickery Symbols: Carnations, Roses, Swans Vivna is a licentious and capricious God but ultimately a kind one. She encourages feelings of love and desire without discrimination, but may evoke obsession, infatuation and even hysteria. She is the patron of sex workers, mothers and orphans protecting them from harm. All of her temples function as orphanages as well as places of worship. Her priests excel at divining emotions and intent, and are known to be exceptional sexual partners. Ekius God of Reverly, Art, Wine and Merriment, The Patron of Artists Domains: Life, Light, Trickery Symbols: Musical instruments, goats, grape wreaths Ekius is a jovial God, who is known to give his gifts quite freely and is not hard to please. He embodies all that brings revelry and joy, and all festivals that involve mischief and merrymaking are in his honor. He is the patron to all artists and their art is quite often seen as his blessing, guiding their practice and betterment of their chosen art. It is more frequent that bards will dedicate themselves to Ekius, but he does have priests. They are the bringers of joy and well being, often present to bring Ekius' blessings to parties and get-togethers. Okone Goddess of Thieves, Travelers, Criminals and Those who work in the shadows, The Guileful One Domains: Trickery, Arcana, Nature Symbols: Ravens, Foxes, Fools, Jagged daggers Okone dwells in the crossroads and shadows - assassins, thieves, runaways and shady figures pray to her for guidance. She is secretive and elusive, and rarely answers the prayers of her followers but when she does they receive clarity beyond any. Poisons, illusions and dexterous fingers (though Vivna would argue those are her blessing) are all gifts of the guileful Goddess. The worship of Okone is rarely organised, with the exception of the temple in Cita's Arches where she has the only anointed priests. Criminals, charlatans or other shady figures will build shrines to her in the most unusual places and sometimes find themselves blessed by divine abilities in return. The fact that ravens are considered her avatar and symbol, while crows (which are often hard to tell apart) are Emjir's is considered a deliberate choice to make it hard to distinguish them from each other. Cita Goddess of Wisdom, Education and the Arcane, Goddess of War Strategy, The Ever-Maiden Domains: Knowledge, Arcana, Forge, War Symbols: Owls, Quills, Scrolls or Books, A Spear, Smithing Tools Cita protects educational institutions and is a patron of scholars and those who seek knowledge. She was known to have been even more beautiful than Vivna but disfigured herself to discourage Qasoi who kept pursuing her for her beauty. She is the patron of inventors, smiths and those who further the abilities of men through clever use of knowledge. She is also a war goddess, particularly of strategy. Her priests are capable of exceptional magical talent and have fantastic memories and minds, though they can be a bit socially awkward. Paladins or war priests dedicated to Cita are brilliant strategists and often serve alongside military leaders. Tovrin God of Law, Civilisation and Justice, He Who Weighs the Scales Domains: Knowledge, Order, Forge Symbols: Scales, Blindfold, Sparrows Tovrin is often equated to Emjir in his demeanor, solemn and unbiased, and almost always depicted as blind. He is the epitome of justice and order, said to have a hand in resolving disputes in the divine realms and the mortal one. He works closely with Cita and is responsible for civil society and order, he is the patron of lawmen, guards and executioners who pray to him that they don't make misguided decisions. Tovrin also guides tinkerers and inventors who aid the growth of civilisation. His priests have a strong intuition and can occasionally have premonitions of the future and past when they touch an object or person. They often sit in during trials are judgments. The Minor Deities The beliefs in minor deities varies significantly, many are not found across all cultures and some are very specific to certain regions. Minor deities can be ascended mortals, a creation of one of The Nine or a manifestation of a certain virtue. None have any major shrines nor do they have an organized priesthood. They very rarely give gifts of power, and only very few will have clerics. It is assumed that there are many more that have not been named because their powers are so subtle/specialised or simply have lost their importance to the mortals and their worship has been forgotten. * Jyrsoi: 'Goddess of Plenty, the Harvest and the Seasons (Nature, Tempest and Light Domain) * 'Kantira: '''Goddess of Mercy (Light and Protection Domain) * '''Sounis: '''God of Time and History * '''The Lady of Wild Things: '''Goddess of the living and of survival (Nature and Life Domain) * '''Miora: '''Goddess of Misfortune and Misery - patron of victims and survivors and punisher of abusers. * '''Hitarius: '''God of Blood, Fury, Revenge and Torture (War, Blood and Zeal Domain) * '''Aeyar: '''God of Water (Tempest and Nature Domain) * '''Rillu: '''Goddess of Animal Husbandry * '''Hephiosse: '''God of the Hearth and Home * '''Vyziet: '''Goddess of Health, Sanitation and Medicine (Life and Knowledge Domain) * '''Rigmar: '''A deceased deity, used to be the protector of the divine realms and a loyal servant to Eldione. * '''The Unseen: Trickster twin Gods sharing their power, a force of chaos in the divine and mortal realm. They have not been named and most mortals are not aware of them. (Trickery Domain)